


Cut clean from the dream (Pretend to be tonight)

by Estelle



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Feelings Realization, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: When Dorian and Hawke are introduced, they can't help but flirt with each other. Dorian thinks that sex is all Hawke wants because that's how these things go. He might be wrong.





	Cut clean from the dream (Pretend to be tonight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asymptotical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asymptotical/gifts).

> I loved your prompts, so I had to write you a treat. Hope you'll like it!

Of course Dorian has heard of the Champion. He has even, not that he would ever admit that, read Varric’s book and liked the tale of adventure, though he is sure that half the things are made up or at least greatly exaggerated.  
So when the Champion comes to Skyhold, Dorian resolves to ask him about some of the more outrageous tales.  
But when he does finally meet him, he stops short, because what Varric failed to mention, and Dorian can hardly believe that he wouldn’t describe it in great detail, is how incredibly _handsome_ the man is. He looks rough and broad, with dark windswept hair and a beard that Dorian imagines must feel _delicious_ scraping over his cheeks and if he is honest, other body parts too, and he is aware that he has been staring too long.  
Finding his bearings, he quickly masks his bewilderment with a bow and an introduction. “Dorian Pavus, at your service.”  
Hawke seems to like that, and he steps closer, a glint in his eyes. “Is that so? And what services might that be?”  
His voice is deep and velvety, and Dorian finds himself really liking the implications his questions hold.  
He flashes him a brilliant smile. “If you’re lucky, you might find out.”  
Next to him, Varric grins. “I should have known this would happen if you two are introduced.”

Later, at dinner, they continue to flirt, with words and looks and touches, and Dorian is aware that they are hardly being discreet, but he can’t bring himself to care, not with Hawke looking at him like that, his gaze full of want and promise, sending pleasant shivers up Dorian’s spine.  
It’s really no wonder that they find themselves in Dorian’s bedroom not long after the meal.  
He expects this to go like these things always go, a quick affair, maybe against the wall, or the door, not even really undressed, but again, Hawke surprises him.  
He cradles his head in his hands and kisses him earnestly, longingly, if he dared, Dorian would say _lovingly_, then proceeds to utterly take him apart with his hands and his mouth, tender touches and sweet whispers, and Dorian didn’t know that it could be this way. It’s wonderful and amazing and entirely _too much_, and he completely looses himself in the sensation.

When he wakes up sometime later, he expects to be alone, because that’s how this works, and is shocked to discover a strong arm flung over his waist and a beard scraping his skin, Hawke quietly snoring into his shoulder.  
He considers waking him up for a moment, but then decides against, knowing that it is unlikely that he will ever get this again, so he should enjoy it while he has the opportunity.

To his surprise, it doesn’t end there.  
Hawke keeps flirting, and Dorian is bewildered.  
“What are you doing? Didn’t you get what you wanted?”, he asks finally, at a loss.  
Hawke looks taken aback for a second, then he positively smirks. “What if I want more?”  
Dorian raises his eyebrows, secretly delighted and confused in equal measure. “Do you?” No one has ever wanted that.  
That smirk still on his face, Hawke steps closer. “One taste of you certainly isn’t enough.”  
He lets his gaze travel over Dorian’s body, and he feels hot all over.  
Smiling, he steps closer aswell. “Then I might allow you another.”

They fall together easily after that, Hawke all but moving into his room with how often he stays the night, and Dorian doesn’t know what to make of it. These things don’t happen to him, and he doesn’t understand why Hawke keeps coming back. He is so gentle and kind, not to mention handsome and fantastic in bed, and he could have just about anyone.  
Dorian is aware that he is falling for him, and it unsettles him, the way his heart flutters and warmth builds in his stomach when Hawke so much as smiles at him.  
He is altogether out if his depths, and he desperately tries to not get his hopes up, because this won’t last. It can’t.

And then the moment he has equally dreaded and expected is there. Hawke is on a mission somewhere with the Inquisitor when he hears the rumour about them.  
“The Inquisitor and the Champion, what a great fit!”  
And it hurts, of course it does, but if he is being honest with himself, he agrees.  
The Inquisitor is a wonderful woman, and Dorian is proud to call her his friend, and though he thought she was with someone else, though he hasn’t found out who yet, maybe that was just a fling, or not true at all, he thinks that she deserves someone like Hawke. Someone kind and caring and… He sighs, and tries to stop thinking about how amazing Hawke is. That will only lead to more heartbreak.  
He wonders if Hawke will break it off with him when he gets back, if their little affair even warrants that, or if he will just ignore him and let Dorian take the hint.  
He decides that either way, he does not want to be sober for that, and heads to the tavern.

He is halfway through his second glass of wine, so not nearly drunk enough, when someone announces that the Inquisitor’s party has returned.  
Sighing, he rests his head on the bar for a second, then pulls himself together and takes another sip of his drink. He considers quickly ordering something stronger, but it’s too late for that now, because the tavern door opens and the Inquisitor and some scouts barge in, chatting animatedly.  
Dorian thinks that the mission must have gone well, as they are in high spirits, and tries not to look for Hawke, instead focusing on his wine glass.  
That’s when someone taps his shoulder, and when he turns around, Hawke pulls him into a hug.  
“I missed you”, he murmurs against his neck, and Dorian desperately tries to ignore the way those words make his heart skip a beat.  
As much as he wants to stay in Hawke’s arms, he knows that he can’t, so he gently disentangles himself from the embrace and turns back to his drink.  
Hawke frowns at that. “Dorian, is everything okay?”  
“Sure, welcome back!” He tried to sound cheerful, but he knows that his tone is off. “Shouldn’t you be celebrating with the Inquisitor?” It pains him to say it, but why delay the inevitable?  
Hawke quickly looks over to where the Inquisitor is currently laughing with Bull, then back at Dorian, and grins. “I’d much rather celebrate with you.”  
Dorian blinks, too taken aback to reply for a second, because he has expected a lot, but he would never have thought that Hawke would do _this_. He knows that of course he’s the person people cheat on someone with, and he can’t say that he ever cared much, but first of all, he had thought that Hawke was a good man, and secondly: “The Inquisitor is my friend!”, he snaps, and Hawke looks confused.  
“I… know that”, he replies slowly, sounding uncertain. “What does that have to do with us?”  
And really? Dorian can’t believe he just said that. “Maybe you’re okay with going behind her back, but I’m not!”, he retorts angrily.  
“Go behind her back?” Hawke frowns, apparently still confused, then he seems to get it. “Wait a second, you think I’m with _her_ and want to cheat with _you_?”  
He sounds so upset and looks so hurt that Dorian actually starts to doubt his point, but he started this now, so he just shrugs.  
“That’s how these things go. The handsome hero gets the beautiful girl, and the evil mage gets to be the dirty little secret, if even that.” He knows he sounds bitter, but he can’t help it, especially not now, when being with Hawke has been the best thing that ever happened to him.  
“Oh Dorian!” Hawke still looks upset, but it’s different now, like he’s upset on his behalf, and when he softly cups Dorian’s cheek, he doesn’t know what to think anymore.  
“I’m not with her. I don’t want to be. I want to be with you. And I don’t want it to be a secret.” He says it so earnestly that Dorian has to blink back tears, but then he smiles widely.  
“You can be”, he says simply, but from the way that Hawke smiles, he knows that he understands and welcomes all the feelings that conveys, and when they kiss, right there in the tavern for everyone to see, he thinks that meeting the Champion has turned out far better than he could have ever hoped for.


End file.
